thefreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Capricorn
(山羊座 Yagi-za) The Vortexal Capricorn is Jacob May. Capricorn Description http://zodiac-signs-astrology.com/zodiac-signs/capricorn.htm Everything here was taken from there. I give it all the credit. Capricorn ranges from December 23rd to January 20th Strength Description Responsible Patient Ambitious Resourceful Loyal Weakness Description Dictatorial Inhibited Conceited Distrusting Unimaginative Independence Capricorns are very independent because they know their capabilities and therefore they rarely trust others to finish details, they like to do it all themselves. Capricorn is the longer of all zodiac signs. Friendship The Capricorn is the strong friend, they will always be there to help, they are very sympathetic, caring and helpful to a friend in need. A Capricorn will get someone back on their feet again with a steady plan for success and for all this, they expect nothing in return. The Capricorn friend is deep and mysterious and full of intrigue, there always seems to be something going on in their mind. Leadership The Capricorn personality is geared towards that of leadership and achievement, they always want to climb the corporate ladder and be the best they can be. Capricorns have excellent sense of time and manage it very well, they are excellent organizers. Capricorns are very creative, not spontaneously creative but it is incorporated into their time management skills and their ideas for executing a plan. Capricorns make good, wise investments because they look at the long term and what will be the most beneficial down the road. Temperament Capricorns might seem melancholy and stern because they live by self-discipline and responsibility. They evaluate everything and they don't take daring chances without weighing the advantages and disadvantages first. To the onlooker, they might seem boring but it is the serious drive and structured way of life that the Capricorn feels safe with. Capricorn's self-sufficiency is often mistook for coldness, they are not as cold as they seem, this might be apparent just because Capricorns like to do everything themselves this way there is no worry about something not finished or not done properly. It is all about control of their surroundings and their daily lives and sometimes this spills into other people's lives. They believe they can give structure and organize other people's lives too, which they can but others might see this as intrusive and not welcome the Capricorn's suggested changes. According to Capricorn, there is only a right way and a wrong way to do things and this idea makes some Capricorns closed minded, stubborn and reluctant to agree with others. This is an ongoing lesson for Capricorns, knowing that there is more then one way of doing things and even though their way is usually right, it does not mean that they have to impose their ways on others. Feelings Capricorns have this sense of melancholy and necessity for structure and work because inside they feel they are unworthy and need to continuously prove their worth. Once they realize that all they need is self-love, doors will open and they will see the world in a new light, one that allows for pleasure and guilt-free fun. Capricorns most important need is security, financial and material security. This is the driving force behind their ambitious character and all other personality traits of desire to succeed. They are very concerned with their public standing and their prestige. Capricorns are loners but they also need to feel appreciated, but they are excellent at hiding this truth. Capricorns are very self contained and they have many faces they present to the world, they are known as aloof and indifferent but this is them concealing themselves from the world, unfortunately, they may never know who they really are. This causes feelings of insecurity and causes them to question their own self worth. Capricorns make it difficult to get close emotionally because once they let someone in, they do not want to let them go and emotional connection makes them feel vulnerable yet satisfied at he same time. This is an ongoing internal conflict of contradictions inside the Capricorn's mind. In a Nutshell Capricorns are very ambitious people, they always have something they are pursuing and they want their lives to be fulfilled and important. Capricorns are extremely patient and will wait a long time for something they want, when the opportunity arises, they will plan their steps carefully to others, they might appear hesitant but this is not true, they know that there is only one chance to succeed and they are filing together their information to take the proper steps to accomplish their goal with flying colors, not just second rate. Capricorns have a very active mind and strong powers of concentration. Capricorns like being in control of their surroundings and everyone in their life. Capricorns are very cautious but this only to survey the situation before leaping in, they will never make a hasty jump in. They accept change but introduce it slowly so they can get used to it and incorporate it into their life. Capricorns tend to see life in black or white, definitive's only. There are no gray areas for these are areas that are not understood and this makes Capricorn feel uncomfortable. They tend to be in control in a romantic relationship that way they are never vulnerable to another person. Women Deep inside, she is romantic and loving but it takes the right man to expose this. On the outside, she may seem like she does not care much for love. The Capricorn woman is perfect for the man who likes a challenge. It will take time to get close, and never make her rush into a relationship. Be patient because she is. Capricorn woman is very classy, upscale woman. They like nice gifts (but not too expensive, she is a very conservative spender and expects you to be also). She will dominate and control the relationship but in her intriguing subtle way, she will take the lead, she won't steer wrong! She will lead the relationship in the right direction because she is smart and practical. She will offer a long lasting, real, loyal relationship with all the right ingredients for happiness. Men The Capricorn man is very physical and passionate, but not emotional (on the outside). Deep inside he yearns for love but this takes a long time to become reality, he is very reluctant to place trust in another person. Earn trust gradually over time. He is very faithful, probably the most faithful of all zodiac signs. Underneath his secretive mysterious nature is a romantic streak with a strong sensual side, this side is completely hidden. Patience and trust is key with a Capricorn man. Get Close to One Make them laugh, they tend to be melancholy so anyone who can make them laugh is appreciated. They like to alk about anything but do not like people prying into their emotions. They do mind listening to yours however. When Capricorn feels safe, they will let some of their cat out of the bag. They like to talk about serious topics, things that matter and avoid unconventionality, they are very conventional people and do not like shock-topics. They like to be connected to on an intellectual level. They like gifts, not gaudy and expensive but practical and useful. They keep it high class, they do not like second-rate gifts, or dates for that matter. They like people who would plan an upscale date to a art gallery, theater or fancy restaurant. They don't like late people. Capricorns are very punctual and live by a schedule and they do not like to be kept waiting, it shows irresponsibility. Underneath that aloof, indifferent outside lies a physical, passionate loyal person that will come out when the time is right, once someone has proven themself. They have lots of stamina.